Crónicas de la astronave
by yevg
Summary: Mientras van entre los mundos que sucede mientras viajan. parte de Kingdom Hearts 2 versión Nintendo español inspirado en el trabajo de KindomKey23.


_**Hola esta es para lo que sucedió en las partes de los viajes espaciales**_

* * *

_**Crónicas de la astronave**_

* * *

_**Meteos diluvio profundo**_

* * *

Un rato después de la plática el viaje continuo calmado el trio disfrutaba escuchar una canción llamado inmortals ya que lo repetían mucho en ella, aunque Sora quería escuchar de un grupo dj robots o una banda con el nombre de un animal seria agradable sino estuviera en alto el volumen ya que no querían escuchar el sermón que daba a las hermanas el Maestro Kinopio.

Mientras Sora y Luigi solo se enfocaban no escuchar la conversación Yoshi ve al espacio al frente —(Oye que es eso)—Yoshi pregunta señalando al ver una especie de estación espacial con una puerta que decía HAL.

Con eso reacciona Luigi y Sora ven la estación y recuerdan esto en su aventura anterior eso no estaba —Creo es una estación de paso que lleva al otro lado camino.— Destrella explica suponiendo que como un lugar de preparación para algo.

Empiezan a ver que se acercaban a la estación era totalmente sin ningún color solo el brillo mientras estaba un letrero de advertencia y algo vino a la mente del portador —Crees que sea difícil.— Sora preocupado por el cartel —O por favor que puede ocurrir seguro será sencillo.— Luigi sin dudas decía al ver cómo fue antes en su antiguo viaje.

* * *

La astronave para posicionado en un extraño estacionamiento y puerto espacial done habían varias naves junto algunos robots que arreglaban las maquinas así que para evitar riesgos el trio son los únicos que bajan ven un letrero que les indica que vallan al túnel, sin otra cosa por hacer los tres van hacia halla.

Ya entrando el lugar parecía un combinado de un taller y centro comercial en eso llega una chica de cuerpo humano, tiene manos incorpóreas y una cabeza grande su cara consiste solo en dos grandes ojos completamente color azul claro y mejillas sonrojadas, tiene el pelo largo fucsia, sostenido en el lado izquierdo por un clip dorado, usando un extraño traje de secretaria parece consistir principalmente en un traje con cuello en v que se extiende hasta más allá de su cabeza, y también forma una capucha, con una larga falda gris debajo.—Bienvenido a la estación Ilustrada del Campo Pedregoso Arrozal de Corporacion de Ciencias Sastre mi nombre es Susi que puedo hacer por ustedes.—Susi le explica al trio neutralmente.

—Que es este lugar.— Sora pregunta —Es una instalación de espera y preparación de naves espaciales ya que el terreno siguiente, está invadido por un conflicto menor clase 2, no es nada grave.— Susi le dice sin miramientos.

En eso recibe un mensaje —Su nave por lo visto es una versión en pequeño carguero clase C, Necesitaran una nave de batalla, pero por lo visto esta nave funciona se le impondrán algunas defensas en ella, se les avisara por favor regístrense.— explica sin emoción y se aleja el trio solo se queda mirando teniendo la conversación más corta que han tenido hasta ahora.

El trio decide ver lo que hay maravillados con lo que tenía aunque no entraron en las tiendas en eso ven a un hombre cabello negro corto y lentes viendo la misma tableta de piedra en sus manos, vestido como aventurero camisa verde larga, pantalones de mezclilla, botas con bolsas en su cintura y una mochila grande a su lado.

El trio se acerca a ver por curiosidad llamando el viajero —Hola viajeros entre los mundos soy Botrick.— les saluda sin dudar con una buena bienvenida —Hola.— Sora algo extrañado junto a Luigi junto a Yoshi le saluda —¿Y que haces?— le pregunta Luigi.

—Soy un recolector de cuentos y leyendas antiguas, por desgracia mi tiempo es algo apretado por ahora ¿creen que pueden hacerme un favor?— les explica algo triste Botrick y les pregunta al trio sin porque pero a ellos les daba confianza ellos asistieron —gracias— Botrick les agradece daño la tableta que estaba viendo —(¿Qué es esto?)— Yoshi pregunta aunque tenía algo escrito en otro lenguaje.

—Una tableta antigua tienen relatos olvidados por desgracia sus fragmentos fueron perdidos entre las estrellas, por fortuna logre completar esta y encontrar esta mitad.— Botrick les explica mientras le da la mita de esa tableta —Busquen alguien que pueda traducirlos y tráigame una copia de su traducción tratare recompensarlo de alguna manera.— termina de decirles mira su reloj, recoge su mochila empieza a irse.

Ellos seguían mirando el lugar mientras veían —Chicos.— de repente escuchan una voz familiar siendo Micaiah, Anna y Tharja —Tharja, Anna, Micaiah. — Sora se sorprende a verlas —Es bueno verlas.— les continua diciendo mientras les saluda

—Y como están las chicas bien no.— Tharja preocupada le dice casi acercándose haciendo retroceder —¿Están heridas enfermas?— Anna le cuestiona haciendo casi caer —¡Si les paso algo les juro que…!— Micaiah furiosa agarra a Sora del cuello del suerte empieza agitarlo por su irá dirigía por la preocupación.

Enseguida Tharja toma a Micaiah para alejarla de él e intente golpearlo eso fue sorpresa para todos —Calma Mic.— dice Tharja mientras trata de calmarla —están bien solo en el hangar esperando.— inmediatamente posible Sora habla rápidamente por cualquier cosa haciendo que las tres regresaran a sus yo normales —No esperaba que estuvieran aquí.— Luigi admite de no verlas aquí.

Ellas solo les dan una mirada de enserio al trio haciéndolos sentir incomodos —Oye puede que tengamos poderes divino e inmortalidad pero también es cansado saben.— Anna molesta se queja —Buen punto.— al mismo tiempo el trio admite

—Bueno no les molesta si la vemos queremos verlas.— Tharja dice antes de irse —Además darles esto.— Anna explica señalar un libro en sus manos antes de irse —Gracias.— Micaiah agradece usa su mano para despedirse e irse con las emas.

En ese instante en el camino se iban las eternas ven a cierta espíritu estelar —¿Centella?—el trio sorprende al verla —Hola chicos quería ver lo que había allí amas que las niñas no dejaban insistir.— les explica a ellos en eso ve algo llama atención —No puedo creerlo es increíble que lo lograra— asombra por lo que dice con una gran sonrisa el trio se voltea y ven una pantalla a un perro blanco con una corra de tela y lentes como un estilo hípster tocando en una mesa de DJ —(¿Lo conoces?)— Yoshi le pregunta centella asentía y saltaba de algún modo en felicidad.

—Es Dj Kk— les explica al dinosaurio verde —Un músico que tocaba en un club creo que era, una restaurante de comedia, venia en debes en cuando y vendía sus discos se hizo popular no pensé en este grado.— continua su explicación sin más que hacer todos tenían una idea.

Ya el tiempo paso y después conseguir el disco para Centella veían el lugar ni más que hacer

[Al grupo le pertenezca la nave con cara de un fontanero favor de ir al hangar de lanzamiento.]

Ya teniendo su atención y preparase para irse buscaron en mapa y fueron a ese lugar indicado.

Veían la astronave algo diferente con lo que parece cañones y algunas defensas, allí estaba Susi hablaba en una pantalla.

—Entonces es todo— escuchan una voz conocida —Si parece que todo está completo favor e hacer una prueba e campo— le dice la secretaria —Gracias señorita Susi— agradecida en eso Susi hace una reverencia.

El trio ve que era la princesa Peach vestida como una mecánica viendo en una pantalla como un juego tenía la astronave —Oye si puedo dirigir un reino, hacer deportes, dar cachetadas para salvar el mundo y crear increíbles retos en un tablero de mesa gigante— dice medio felicitándose por eso.

—Ya está lista tu nave ahora, puedes continuar aun así tengan cuidado aunque no es difícil realmente.— Susi en tono muy neutral ante de retirarse el trio solo se despide la doncella de los deseos.

Ya dentro de la cabina ve a Shirma y Croma FELICES por lo que veían un sonido de alarma haciendo que cambie la forma de solo viajes a un mando para la batalla estilo star wars como el halcón milenario el asiento del piloto y dos sillas donde estaba los cañones en intante aparece en la pantalla Roll qhe parecía tener un casco junto a unas pantallas y un extraño control pareciéndose a un snes —Hola chicos.— les saluda al trio —Roll.— Sora le contesta ve lo que tiene el monitor —Es genial ¿No?, me pusieron un sistema de ayuda para la astronave.— le explica mientras le muestra lo que tiene su programa

Ya sin más que hacer deciden que ya es hora de partir —Bueno vamos.— dice en eso la astronave empieza a flotar y sale disparando de la estación hacia la salida.

* * *

Mientras la luz cubría la lanzadera de la estación en eso se escuchó un tono de anuncio.

Susi:[Hola soy Susi y esta es una grabación pre gravaba está a punto de entrar a zona conocida llamada Meteo las coordenadas ya establecidas sigan por allí y estarán bien tengan un bello viaje y día.]

Entendiendo que es una grabación instalada de aviso ven la salida.

Luigi (feliz): [Lets a go.]

Ya afuera ven que se acercan a varia rocas flotante haciendo honor a su nombre meteo

Gombella (alterada): [¡Chicos tengan cuidado en enfrente y de no chocar contra nada!]

Dicho eso empezaron a ver cosas blancas salir peleando con lo que era un barco en el espacio

Luigi (asustado): [¡Que pasa aquí!]

Como si la suerte estuviere en contra ambos naves se acercan, empezando atacarse enfrente de ellos sin más que hacer que atacarles viendo que las naves blancas teniendo el símbolo de los Incordios y las naves tenían el logo de la cara de cierto rey tortuga gigante, llegan a entender lo que sucede estaban en medio seria guerra territorial en frente la Organización y el ejército Koopa.

Susi (reflexiva): [Anteriormente fue mencionado está invadido por un conflicto menor clase 2]

Nuevamente haciendo sorprender eso la astro nave ya acercándose a uno de los meteoros gigantes mientras aparecían de la organización naves en forma de un caballero, unos con anillos como si fueran aros o salvavidas que disparaban también, extrañamente como minas como relojes y empezaron a ver como torres que caen rebelando ser tanques muy imaginativos, todo casi al mismo tiempo tratan de evitar lo más posible los ataques de holeadas continuas y hasta el final apareciéndose lo que eran con escudo gigante.

Sora (quejado): [¡Esto parece algo menor estamos entre una batalla contra el ejército de Bowser y la organización XIII!]

Obviamente no podían evitar todos los golpes de las naves dañando a la astronave.

Yoshi (sorprendido): [¡ABABABABUA!]

Roll (concentrada): [Estoy controlando la ruta posible ustedes tienen que evitar lo más posible el conflicto.]

Ya habían salido del meteoro antes de pasar al siguiente viendo que estaban enfrente de una batalla entre las naves y la organización recibiendo fuego de ambos lados.

Luigi (Asustado): [¡Porque nos disparan no somos sus enemigos!]

Shirma y Croma (nerviosas): [¡Es obvio que no les importa quien está en medio del conflicto!]

Habían logrado entra a dentro del meteoro con estructuras de metal ahora siendo disparados por la naves pequeñas con cañones, balas gigantes con caras se dirigían hacia ellos seres de traje rojo con mascara y casco astronauta, sosteniendo una especie de bomba en sus manos acercándose a ellos.

Iggy (alegre): [¡Jajajajaja! Están entrando al territorio de Iggy Koopa espero les guste explotar ¡Jijajajajaja!]

Ya escuchando la voz Luigi, Yoshi y Kinopio murmurando de molestia

Kinopio (molesto): [Genial es uno de los hijos de Bowser está aquí]

Mientras hacían todo lo que podían evitar los disparos y atacar ya acercándose ven que las naves de la organización intentaban entrar por el otro lado que salían junto a evitar los disparos de las naves.

Ya parece todo termino hasta sale lo que era un platillo volador con una cabeza y cola que le salen los brazos en forma de arácnido.

Luigi (aterrado): [¡Cuanto durara esto!]

Que empezó atacarlos solo quedando destruir a eso tratando de destruirlo vieron que al destruir vieron que detenía viendo eso atacan a todas sin dudar como viendo que el ser empezaba enojarse y girar en si mismo salen disparos a todas partes si más que hacer la tripulación empiezan a disparar a la arácnido espacial sin para hasta que como si fuera un jefe e disparos inicio a explotar en ella.

Susi: [Querido viajeto esta apunto de salir.]

Con dicho eso vieron que salida que era parecida a la estación que solo era una puerta.

Todos (agradecidos): [Si salimos de allí.]

* * *

—Gracias por usar caminos Sastre vuelva pronto.—una voz Susi que es obviamente grabada se despide del grupo algo.

Quienes estaban en selección nadie decía algo solo tenían los ojos abiertos pronto al mismo tiempo suspiran pensando que todo termino en eso momento.

—Esperamos que vuelvan usar nuestros servicios gracia y esperamos que usan nuestros caminos, tenga un buen día.— la voz pre grabada alegremente dice y eso exploto en la locura Luigi grita y corre por toda la habitación mientras el resto intenta calmarlo mientras también gritan por lo que sucedió salvo Sora quien estaba en el asiento de conductor aun intentaba qué acababa de ocurrir allí —_Espero que no se vuelva común._— ruega en sus pensamiento que usaran de nuevo ese viaje cierto… ¿cierto?

* * *

_**Espero que les gustara ya que es mi primera vez haciendo una pelea espacial y hacerla sentir cuando jugué por primera vez Starfox 64, y como puse la sección de los párrafos e la naveasí como referencia a los comentarios que suceden en el juego.**_


End file.
